


Lance Wants a Cat

by Fandom_Trash_15



Series: VLD GAMES 2K18 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Written for round 4 of the Voltron Games. Challenge 4-write about your favorite character(s) finding an animal and having to convince another character (or multiple) to keep it





	1. Finding Blue and Convincing Shiro

Lance notices the stray on his way home from work. It’s a ragged calico with part of its left ear missing and a scar across its right eye. He can tell that the poor thing hasn’t had enough to eat in a while. Lance’s heart goes out to it, and he remembers he still has some of the fish he had for lunch. He takes the box out of his bag and slowly approaches the feline, stopping a few feet away from it.

  
“Hey there precious. You look like you’re hungry,” Lance says as he places the open styrofoam box on the ground and pushes it towards the now growling cat. “I think you might like this. Enjoy!” With that Lance slowly stands up and backs away, eventually turning away and continuing his walk home to his boyfriend. He puts the cat out of mind, thinking he won’t see it again.

Lance sees the cat again, the very next day at the same time in the same alleyway he passes on his way home. He stops as he did yesterday and takes out his leftover lunch, chicken today. Slowly approaching the stray, he stops and sits on his knees before setting the box down and sliding it towards the cat.

“Hello again beautiful. Did you like that fish yesterday? I bet you did,” Lance starts with. The calico is still on the defensive, growling and fur puffed out. “Here’s some chicken. Enjoy!” As he did yesterday, he backs away and leaves, this time making a mental note to grab some cat treats in case this happens again tomorrow. And he does see the cat the next day, and every day after. Over the course of a month, the cat warms up to Lance and lets him closer, close enough to pet as it eats. Lance calls it Blue, because of its lovely blue eyes. He decides he wants to bring it home and brings it up with Shiro.

  
“Hey Shiro, you like cats, right?” Lance starts off with one evening as the two are cuddling on the couch, watching tv. Shiro glances down at his boyfriend, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, I do; they’re my favorite animal. You know this,” he says hesitantly.

“I know, just making sure. Because I know of one that needs a good home,” Lance explains. Shiro hums.

“How long have you been thinking about this?”

“A month. You see, there’s this stray that I’ve been feeding,” Lance begins.

“Lance. How do you know somebody hasn’t been looking for that cat?” Shiro groans.

“Because it’s been a month and I haven’t seen any posters with its picture on it. Come on Shiro! It’s a lost cat, in need of a home, and it already likes me. Please?” Lance asks, pulling away from Shiro and giving his best pout-y face.

“Damn it Lance,” Shiro groans, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. Lance can feel victory, so he goes in for the kill.

“I have pictures,” he says, pulling out his phone and bring in up the gallery. “How can you say no to this face?” he asks and shows Shiro the various pictures of Blue he has saved. Shiro looks through them, quietly and slow. Lance watches him, barely daring to breathe. Finally he sighs and gives Lance his phone back.

“You’re paying for the vet bill. And the food. And get the first week of litter duty,” he finally says. Lance cheers and throws his arms around his boyfriend’s neck before kissing him repeatedly.

“Thank you so so so much! You’ll love Blue, I promise! Let’s go get her right now,” Lance says, getting over excited.

“Hold on, calm down. It’s getting pretty late. Why don’t we pick it up tomorrow, and take it straight to the vet?” Shiro suggests, being the reasonable one. Lance slumps and pouts.

“We could get her used to the house faster if we pick her up now,” he mumbles.

“Or make her more distressed than she is already going to be. Blue’s gonna need a flea bath before coming into the house. And a proper grooming. We can get all this done tomorrow at the vets. Let’s just head to bed for now? Ok?” Shiro tries to reason. Lance sighs, but nods in agreement and cuddles back into Shiro.


	2. Keep the Kittens!!

The next morning, Lance gets up early with Shiro, prepared to bring the stray he’s come to love home. The two dress and eat breakfast together. Lance grabs a medium size box and some old sheets that they don’t use and his bag with the cat treats before following Shiro out to the car. The drive is quiet with the exception of Lance giving out directions to the alley where he feeds Blue. It’s also short.

“Ok, park here. I’ll go get Blue and you call a vet and set the appointment, ok?” Lance says. Shiro nods and leans over to give him a peck on the cheek before letting Lance leave. Lance walks over to the alley and removes the bag of treats from the box and shakes it. “Blue! Come on out precious!” he calls out for the cat. After a few minutes of calling, Blue the raggedy calico comes out from under the dumpster. Blue approaches Lance easily, and Lance reaches out with a palm full of treats. “Hey there, buddy. I’m gonna put you in the box now ok? You’re gonna go see a doctor and then we’re gonna go to your new home,” he says as he picks the cat up and puts it in the box and then dumps some more treats in there to keep it distracted. He carefully lifts the box off the ground and carries it over to the car where Shiro is waiting, still on the phone. Shiro soon notices Lance at the door, arms full of box, and opens it for him.

“That sounds perfect. We’ll be there,” Shiro finishes and hangs up, looking over at the cat sitting in the box, contently munching on treats. Shiro smiles and offers his hand over to the former stray, hoping to be able to pet it. Blue sniffs the hand for a second but doesn’t invite any pets. Shiro’s a bit disappointed, but not shocked. He sighs and looks up at Lance with a small smile. “The appointment is set for eleven-thirty. We have time, so let's go get the basics, shall we?” Lance nods.

“Right. To PetSmart!” he exclaims, causing Shiro to chuckle and Blue to look at him dispassionately. The whole ride there Lance is chatting away to both Shiro and Blue, excited about bringing the cat home. Blue, for the most part, is calm but looks a little annoyed to be in this situation. Though the cat seems to deem it bearable for all the pets and scratches behind the ears that Lance is bestowing on it. They arrive at the store about ten minutes later, and the duo exit the car, Lance still carrying the box with the cat.

As they browse around the store, Shiro grabs a cart, in which Lance places Blue’s box. There’s a debate on what litter brand to get, eventually getting a fairly cheap brand, as they also do with food. They also get another few bags of the treats that Lance’s been feeding Blue. Shiro loads up on the bell toys and makes sure to grab a scratching post. They quickly find a nice collar and then check out. The couple finish with enough time to get to the veterinary office just in time for the appointment.

The vet is a nice older man that introduces himself as Coran, and makes quick work checking over Blue. He confirms that Blue is in fact female, and seems to be up to date on most of her shots and was only a bit malnourished. After administering the few that she needs, Coran gives her a flea  bath and a quick little grooming before sending the three of them to the front to take care of the paperwork and on their way, reminding them to schedule another check up in few months. With that, they took care of what they needed and were on their way home with the newest member of their little family.

Over the next few months, Blue gets comfortable in her new home and used to Shiro’s presence. The couple also notice that she’s getting particularly round, but chalk it up to their combined spoiling. It’s at the next vet check up that they’re proven wrong.

“You’re sure that’s the case?” Shiro asks incredulously.

“I’m positive-here’s the ultrasounds to prove it. You’re Blue is about five months pregnant!” Coran enthusiastically confirms. Lance is still a bit shocked, but that’s fading away into elation.

“That’s great! We’re gonna have kittens!” Lance exclaims. Shiro sighs and looks at his boyfriend.

“You know we won’t be able to keep all of them, so please don’t get too attached,” he requests. Lance pouts and Coran intervenes.

“The litter won’t be borne for another few months yet, my boys! And kittens can’t be separated from the mother for about a month after birth, so fret not, there’s going to be plenty of time to decide what you want to do with the little tykes,” he tells the couple. The appointment ends soon after.

Over the rest of the pregnancy, the duo argue on and off about keeping the kittens. Lance wants to keep most of the litter, while Shiro tries to reason that they won’t be able to keep up with seven kittens plus the mom. And then the kittens are borne. Five adorable little puffs of fluff: one little calico almost identical to her mom, a pair of twin orange tabbies, a grey tabby, and a sandy colored kitten. Shiro’s heart melts at the sight of them, and almost gives in to Lance’s demand that they all stay. But he doesn’t. And Lance’s downfall is when they introduce their friend group to the kittens when they’re old enough to open their eyes. Pidge falls in love with the calico, Keith and Matt with the twins, and Hunk with the little sandy one. With their combined love for these kittens and the puppy dog eyes they all throw at Lance, there was no way for him to refuse. Lance sighs and gives his grudging approval, but glad that he’ll at least be able to visit his babies whenever he’s at any of their houses. Shiro is glad that the kittens found nice homes with their friends and that he gets to keep the grey tabby, which he names Kuro. In the end, everyone is happy and all the cats are safe, warm, and healthy.


End file.
